<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're a liability by myraj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425942">you're a liability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myraj/pseuds/myraj'>myraj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>but she's a forest fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Humantale (Undertale), Bullying, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Gen, Mute Frisk (Undertale), POV Second Person, and sans is more than happy to provide, im going to make an alternative universe that is so self indulgent, no beta the author just dies, rated for minor cursing and violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myraj/pseuds/myraj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Frisk's smile is a rare thing. It was always something specialㅡ something sacred.</p>
  <p>And you will do whatever it takes to make sure that smile never leaves their face, no matter what.</p>
</blockquote>Or: High school was a different kind of monster for the both of them.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Chara &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>but she's a forest fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're a liability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwalker44/gifts">Dreamwalker44</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i never thought i'd ever write something for this fandom, but here we are. </p>
<p>anyway, this series is still pretty incomplete (though i already have an idea of how the story would progress) since im the type of idiot who would start writing without an actual plan in mind. i basically free balled all of this, so if there's any typos or mistakes, that's on me.</p>
<p>also something to note:<br/>- this au is set in a modern setting where everyone is human with no powers<br/>- sans is three years older than chara, he's 17 while chara's 14<br/>- chara and frisk are adopted siblings<br/>- and their past will be discussed in detail as the series progresses</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Frisk smiles like the sun and it's the warmest thing you've ever been allowed to bask in without feeling like you've been burnt alive.</p>
<p>It was a rare thing. It was always something specialㅡ something <em>sacred</em>.</p>
<p>Because the world wasn't as warm or as kind as Frisk.</p>
<p>But on the rare occasion when a joke you've just made was enough to get them to laugh, Frisk would be able to light up even the darkest of place. </p>
<p>Because when Frisk laughs, it sounds a lot like a thousand stars twinkling from the night sky. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>High school wasn't like the slums, there wasn't any garbage littering the area and the smell of death and decay was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>People didn't come at you with the intention of stealing whatever you have hidden inside your bag. They also didn't want anything to do with you most of the time, you pretend you don't notice the glares and sneers they would often send your way whenever they think you weren't looking. </p>
<p>You ignore the names they mutter about you and Frisk whenever you walk past them.</p>
<p>Your fists clench but stay glued to your side and you bite your lips to stop yourself from saying something just as rude and awful back. The taste of copper in your mouth does nothing to ease the anger burning inside your chest but you don't fight back.</p>
<p><em>Because you made a promise</em>, you tell yourself.</p>
<p>But that doesn't stop them from shoving you to the lockers so hard that your vision starts to spin on your way to class every morning. The teacher doesn't comment when they see the cut on your lips but they tell you to tuck your sweater properly.</p>
<p>The teachers weren't really interested to know why you're arms and legs were always covered in bruises whenever you show up late for first period while the rest of the students would look away and snicker.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk looks at you with concern whenever the two of you would walk home together.</p>
<p><em>Are you okay? </em>They would sign with worry written all over their face.</p>
<p>You tell them you're fine and you even plaster on a smile, but it doesn't work (it never does) and Frisk ends up asking you what was wrong.</p>
<p>You don't tell them.</p>
<p>Because it's gotten easier for you to hide the cuts and the bruises. And you've always been a good liar.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The insults started happening three days after you and Frisk started your first day.</p>
<p>The pushing and shoving came afterwards.</p>
<p>They always liked seeing the way Frisk would flinch whenever their filthy hands would touch them without warning.</p>
<p>The first time it happened, you were sent to the principal's office with a bloody nose while the rest of them were sent to the infirmary after what you did to their faces. The principal had to call Toriel to tell her that your horrible behavior wasn't going to be tolerated if it continued.</p>
<p>You end up listening to her apologize on your behalf the entire time and it just wasn't <em>fair</em>.</p>
<p>When you tried to explain what happened, the principal cuts you off with a glare.</p>
<p>In the end, the four students were sent to detention while you were put on cleaning duty for the whole week.</p>
<p>You stopped trying to explain yourself after that.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk doesn't let the name calling get to them.</p>
<p>Because their resilient like that. Just like the yellow flowers growing by the windowsill on your new room.</p>
<p>They continue on with their day like nothing's wrong and whenever they would see you on their way to the cafeteria, the smile they give you is still so pure and genuine that it almost makes you forget about the awful names they started calling Frisk that morning.</p>
<p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p>
<p>But you're nothing like Frisk.</p>
<p>So when you end up beaten and bloodied after a particularly difficult fight between five students who kept calling Frisk those same godawful names, you ignore the pain in favor of leaning in on one of the student's ear as you tell them all the things you'd do to them if they ever picked on Frisk again.</p>
<p>The fight ends with the last student passing out and you drag your aching body home feeling victorious.</p>
<p>But Frisk takes one good look at you and flinches.</p>
<p>The look on Frisk's face, a weird mix of obvious hurt and anger, was something you never wanted to see them make ever again.</p>
<p><em>It's not worth it.</em> Frist signed.</p>
<p>You nod, not meeting their gaze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please stop getting hurt because of me.</em>
</p>
<p>You nod again, but this time, Frisk pulls you into a hug and you have no choice but to keep your word. And when you start to feel something warm and wet staining your favorite green sweater, you beat yourself up for it afterwards.</p>
<p>Because the only thing worse than making Frisk worry was to make them cry.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been months since you've made that promise with yourself.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the name calling finally stopped and most of the time, the students only pick on you now.</p>
<p>You don't really mind as much.</p>
<p>They can do whatever the fuck they want to <em>you.</em></p>
<p>You won't break from a few cuts and bruises. At least that's what you keep telling yourself after ever punch and shove.</p>
<p>You may not be as resilient as Frisk, but you've handled worse.</p>
<p>And you'll continue to handle it for however long it takes to make sure that the smile Frisk gives you will always reach their eyes.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>You've just finished Algebra II, your last period of the day, and you were on your way to where the Junior high halls connected with the high school ones.</p>
<p>Firsk kept asking you to hang out with them and that annoying clown for the past two weeks and you finally relented because Frisk kept giving you <em>the</em> look and you've always been weak to their adorable pouts no matter how much they've grown.</p>
<p>Why Frisk always kept hanging out with <em>him</em> was always a mystery to you.</p>
<p>It wasn't like the older boy was anyone special, you lie to yourself.</p>
<p>Sans always tried to meet up with you and Frisk after his own classes were over whenever he could. No matter what the other people said about you and Frisk, the older boy was always by the locker near the exit with a grin on his face as he called your name over like it was the easiest thing in the world.</p>
<p>You were distracted with your thoughts when you made a turn to the left.</p>
<p>The hard impact of bumping into someone else, sent you falling to the floor with a loud <em>"umph!"</em></p>
<p>The resulting laughter that followed wasn't a surprise but the hard kick to your stomach sent you into a coughing fit as you clutched onto your side once the seething pain made it difficult for you to move.</p>
<p>There was another kick and you could feel your back collide with the lockers painfully. The loud thud of metal clanging rang throughout the hallway like a silencing gong, and for a moment, it was the only thing you could hear as you tried to take deep even breaths to calm your nerves.</p>
<p>The laughter died down and you could hear footsteps approaching, slow and deliberate.</p>
<p>You look up to meet your assailant's gaze with a glare of your own.</p>
<p>"You've got some nerve lookin' at me like that when you're the one who bumped into me, freak." He snarls, as he grabs onto the collar of your sweater to pull you up to meet his face.</p>
<p>You keep on glaring but you say nothing back.</p>
<p>That only seemed to anger him more, so he shoves you hard on the locker. You see the way his fist was angled for a hard punch aimed to your face and you felt your eyelids closing in anticipation for the impact.</p>
<p>It never comes.</p>
<p>You open your eyes to see what was wrong.</p>
<p>"Let Chara go." The voice sounded light and cheery despite the underlying demand behind the words.</p>
<p>The students all turned to the sound of the voice and you felt your eyes shift from your attacker to the familiar blue hoodie and the short dyed hair. Sans was holding back the attacker's arms like it was nothing, and he was still grinning like the entire situation was something funny.</p>
<p>His grin looked off somehow to youㅡ it looked dangerous, <em>deadly</em>. </p>
<p>You've only ever seen him look like that twice. And it never ends with just a few broken bones.</p>
<p>"Back off <em>clown</em>, this isn't your fight." One of them snorted from behind the group of students. You immediately recognize their voice, it was the one who started calling you and Frisk those awful names.</p>
<p>"My <em>friend</em>, my <em>fight</em>." You see Sans shrug, still holding onto the attacker's arm with a grip so tight the other boy was wincing from the strain.</p>
<p>"You're going to regret siding with the freak." The guy hisses at Sans but makes no move to step forward and help his friend.</p>
<p>"I won't." Sans answers with a surety that has your chest tightening.</p>
<p>Sans turns his head back to your attacker, the usual grin was gone from his lips and was replaced by a seriousness that has you visibly gulping even when the look wasn't even directed at you. </p>
<p>"Touch my friend again, and you won't have to worry about making tryouts next year." Sans says to the other boy, his voice dropping dangerously low at the threat.</p>
<p>The other boy could only nod before Sans lets his arms go in favor of putting himself in between you and the other students.</p>
<p>"That goes to every single one of you." He adds cheerily, the grin was back on his face. </p>
<p>The rest of the students leave the two of you alone after that.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wanna talk about it?" The question comes as soon as the hallway was deserted, you see him casually leaning on the locker with his hands shoved inside the pockets of his hoodie as he regarded you from the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>You start to shake your head but then Sans give you a look and you sigh in exasperation.</p>
<p>"It's not as bad as you think." You feel yourself shrugging, refusing to meet his gaze as you began to play with the loose shoelace form one of your sneakers like it was the most interesting thing in the world. </p>
<p>"Does Toriel know at least?" He asks with a resigned sigh of his own. You see the way he cards his fingers through the back of his hair, tousling the short white strands out of habit more than anything else.</p>
<p>He always manages to see through your bullshit the most.</p>
<p>You shake your head and the glare you give him is enough for him to understand that this incident stays between the two of you.</p>
<p>"Can you still walk on your own? You got kicked pretty hard."</p>
<p>You resist the urge to run a hand over your stomach just to check how bad the bruising will be and nod your head. "Doesn't even hurt. Let's just go." You lie because it's easier than having him worry about you.</p>
<p>He doesn't believe you for a second.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire walk from the hallway to the bus stop was relatively quiet.</p>
<p>You try to hide the limp on your steps as much as you can but Sans was already slowing down for you.</p>
<p>You don't thank him, and he never asks you to.</p>
<p>When Frisk sees the two of you approaching, they immediately latch onto Sans like a flower unfolding to spring, showing off a wide earnest smile when Sans greets them with a soft "Hey kid."</p>
<p>The sight makes your stomach clench for an entirely different reason.</p>
<p><em>What took you guys so long?</em> Frisk signed with a brow raised in confusion. </p>
<p>"Had to deal with a few more school work and Chara had to stay and help me with 'em." Sans answered easily, winking at you knowingly when Frisk wasn't looking. "You know how smart your sister is." </p>
<p>Frisks nods in complete understanding and lets the topic go in favor of asking Sans what the plan for the rest of the day was.</p>
<p>You ignore the blush threatening to make its way from your cheeks all the way to the tip of your ears, and you fight the butterfly wings fluttering inside your stomach.</p>
<p>Because this was <em>Sans</em>, the class clown, and your sort of best friend.</p>
<p>He wasn't anyone important. The lie sounded pathetic even inside your own mind.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ my sister who practically pushed me into writing an undertale fic because of these two characters, i hope you're happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>